eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Qeynos Faction Timeline
:If you are looking to Betray your current city, see the Betrayal Timeline. :If you wish to be allied with a city other than Qeynos, see the Citizenship Timeline. These quests are used to gain favor with the City of Qeynos after betraying into exile. You begin your exile with -50,000 faction with both the City of Qeynos and the City of Freeport. You must reach +10,000 (Amiable) for the guards of Qeynos to let you into town. Once your faction with the City of Qeynos exceeds 10,000 (Amiable) you may return to the Citizenship Timeline and complete your move to Qeynos! Do not forget to talk to the faction quest giver one more time, after you have 10,000 faction. He will get you started on the quest series for citizenship!! (Extracting the Defector Loyalty Quest is the Easiest to repeat. If you receive another quest, decline / delete and ask again until you receive Extracting the Defector N.B. - I STRONGLY disagree with this. Extracting the Defector is infinitely faster after the invis-clicky changes. Zone in, talk to the Troll and show them your pass. Go to the backroom, just hail the Captain and run out. Train the mobs to the left and up the stairs, click the tree in the outer area (instant click update) and zone out. Super fast.) Additionally or optionally I would add "Rescuing the Rescuer" for 5k as being very fast (unless you get aggro, then it's a chore!). From Gil's tower go to the sewer cap to the right of the FP gate, go straight across in the sewer to the east FP entrance. Turn 180, jump the wall, take a left, and the ladder is one the right. Go in the door (if you're low level watch the dogs on the left) and down the stairs. The room with the torturer is right under the stairs so stay left. Kill him, loot the chest for the key and free the diplomat on the table by right-clicking his bonds. It is easiest to jump on the table itself and look down on him to click them and the second option is to unlock them. Run out the front door which is straight out of the room and on the left past the counter. There is a bell next to the water on your right just outside the house, just take it to Commonlands and go again. Total time is under two minutes including the flight from the CL bell back to Gil. Total faction time >30 minutes. Sabotage Quests All of these sabotage quests begin in after speaking with at . Gil offers you a series of quests that wreak havoc in The Commonlands and Freeport. These quests are all soloable, scale to your character level, and are all repeatable (except for the Bounty Hunting series). You can choose the category of quest, but the specific quest is random each time. If you don't like the quest that Gil offers, then decline or delete it and request a new one. Sabotage in The Commonlands *Sabotage: Towers of Stone *Sabotage: Forest Fire *Sabotage: The Furious Cows *Sabotage: Chickens on the Loose *Sabotage: Drain Them Dry *Sabotage: A Simple Prank *Sabotage: The Poisoned Grain *Sabotage: On Dry Land *Sabotage: Creepy Crawlers *Sabotage: Conflagration Rewards for completing the above quests: * * * Sabotage in the Villages *Sabotage: The Heist *Sabotage: Blunted and Bent *Sabotage: The Emperor's Clothes *Sabotage: Desecration of the Dead *Sabotage: The Books of Power *Sabotage: Let Them Run Free *Sabotage: Bubbling Beakers *Sabotage: Spoiled Rotten Fish Rewards for completing the above quests: * * * Sabotage in Freeport *Sabotage: Ruin the Records *Sabotage: Uncovering the Plans *Sabotage: Melted *Sabotage: Lost at Sea *Sabotage: Foul Spirits *Sabotage: Spoil the Pig Feed *Sabotage: Destroy the Blades *Sabotage: The Little Things Rewards for completing the above quests: * * * (Although the quests state you have to do the others first, @60 I was offered this line and not the lower ones.) Loyalty Quests Ask Gil if he has something for you to do to really prove your loyalty. These quests take place in special instances within Freeport. Please note that while most of the instances scale to your current level, the mobs involved haven't been tweaked for DoV T9. If you are 90, have decent AA and some DoV gear, they're all wimps. *Extracting the Defector (-300 Freeport Militia) *The Captain's Ring (-300 Seafury Buccaneers) *The Old "Switcheroo" (-300 Coalition of Tradesfolke) *Rescuing the Rescuer (-300 Academy of Arcane Science) *Party Crasher (-300 The Dismal Rage) Rewards for completing the above quests: * * * *AA for first completion *Each of these quests is directed against one of the five major factions in the city earning you -300 faction with that group in addition to the city faction changes. Bounty Hunting Unlike the other sabotage quests, bounties are offered in a specific order. These quests cannot be repeated. However, they do award Experience and Achievement Experience, unlike the other quests in the Qeynos Faction Timeline. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Rewards for completing the above quests: *Experience (360 + 238 for each kill @ 60) *Achievement Experience (2800 for each turn-in, except the last (1400) @ 60) * * * (Last bounty was: * * ) See Also *Citizenship Timeline *Betrayal Timeline *Freeport Faction Timeline Category:Timelines Category:Shattered Lands Timelines